Button and the Dungeon Master
by LordFrieza
Summary: A day of playing Videogames with Sweetie Bell turns into an epic adventure when Button's grandfather arrives. Di tap convinces the two young foals to try Dungeons and Dragons Nightmare Moon edition. As they play they learn what it means to work together as a group, to trust one another, and just how deeply their friendship will go.
1. Looking for Group

_**Button and the Dungeon Master**_

_**Chapter 1 – Looking for Group**_

(The Mash Home – Button's room)

"Combo! Super Combo! Ultra Combo!" the digital voice said from the video game Button was playing.

He looked at Sweetie Bell who was playing the game with him. Prance, Prance Revolution was getting a little old, but Sweetie Bell loved to play it, and he didn't mind. After a few more minutes the end of the song played and the screen began tallying the points they both had.

"Ha! I won!" Sweetie Bell said as she a short victory dance.

Button got ready to challenge her to another match when his mom poked her head into the room.

"Button, Sweetie Bell, would you like to come say hello to a special visitor?" she asked.

"Special visitor?" they both asked.

"He sure is. He came all of the way from Los Pegasus to see us," she said.

"Los Pegasus?" Sweetie Bell asked.

"Grandpa Di?!" Button asked excitedly.

"Your grandpa's name is Di?" Sweetie Bell asked.

"Well, I don't like to go by my full first name," an older voice said.

An older light tan pony walked into the room. He lifted button's hat off of his head and gave him a little tap on the top of his head.

"So, what have you foals been doing?" he asked.

"Playing Prance, Prance Revolution!" Sweetie Bell exclaimed.

"Video games? I guess that neither of you would be interested in playing a different game with an old pony would you?" he asked.

"What kind of game Grandpa?" Button asked.

"Only the best game to ever come out. Dungeons and Dragons Nightmare Moon edition, and I just happen to have everything with me to play, but you're busy with the video game," he said as he turned around.

"Wait… What is it like?" Sweetie Bell asked.

"Oh, it's a grand adventure. Actually there are several adventures, and you can make your own characters. There's a holy magic Unicorn, a black magic Unicorn, a warrior Pegasus, a barbarian Earth Pony, a lich Unicorn, a Fairy Pony, and a dozen other characters," he said.

"That actually sounds like a lot of fun!" Buttons said.

"Well come on, we'll go play at the kitchen table," Di said as he turned around.

The three of them walked into the kitchen and found Button's mom digging into the fridge for a second. She turned around and saw her father sitting up a Dungeons and Dragon's game.

"Dungeons and Dragons?" she asked.

"Sure is, as I recall you had good Unicorn character," he said.

"Well, she was kind of powerful," she replied.

"Really?" Sweetie Bell asked.

"Sure, I had an eight level black magic Unicorn. She could cast some really powerful spells, and she was the lo…Um… fillyfriend of Rock Mover an Earth Pony barbarian," she answered.

"Who was Rock Mover?" Button asked.

"Your father," Di answered as he pulled out some character sheets and began passing them around.

"Dad used to play?" Button asked.

"He was really good too. He's one of the few ponies that could get through Dad's dungeons," Love said.

"Love Tap, you did just as much to help him beat my dungeons," Di said.

"Love Mash dad, and I know, but you have to admit that he really made that character really well," she said.

"Okay, okay, so do you want to play too?" Di asked.

"Well… I thought about fixing lunch, but if these two foals wouldn't mind me ordering a delux pizza from the café then I don't mind playing," she said.

"Pizza yay!" buttons exclaimed.

"Pizza it is then. Anything special on it dad?" she asked.

"Extra seasoned hay if they don't mind," he replied.

"How… how do we make the characters?" Sweetie Bell asked.

Di walked over and looked at her paper and pulled out a set of template cards he had with him. He sat them down and smiled.

"Well, both you and Button are going to be level ones. That's not a problem since Love is a level eight. But it means that you can still choose from any number of these characters," he said.

"Ummm… Could I be a Pegasus warrior?" she asked.

He nodded, "Of course you can. So, you have a chance to roll for a high hit point range," he said.

"Hit point?" she askd.

"Is it kind of like the heart indicator?" Button asked.

"Exactly like that hun," Love said as she came back into the room.

"Okay, so, we've got a Pegasus warrior, but what does she look like?" Di asked.

"Oh, she's beautiful. She has a pearl white coat, indigo hair, and emerald eyes," Sweetie Bell answered.

Di wrote it down on her character sheet.

"What's her name?" he asked.

"Ummmm…. Ummm…. Cloud Hopper?" she asked.

"That's a fine name. Okay Button, how about you?" Di asked.

"Ummmm… I want to be an Earth Pony barbarian like Dad," he said.

Di raised his eyebrow and giggled.

"Okay, an Earth Pony Barbarian that's fine. What does he look like?" Di asked.

"He has a black mustache and beard, dark brown coat, ummmmmm and gold eyes," Button said.

"And what is his name?" Di asked.

"Rock Kicker!" Button said excitedly.

"Okay, as level ones you both get to choose three level one weapons and armor for your characters. For Cloud Hopper that means a leather helmet, leather vest, a short sword, long sword, and a bow. So what would you want?" Di asked.

"Ummm… what should I choose?" she asked Sweetie Bell.

"Well, you've got a Pegasus Warrior, so she can fight from long range, and you want something to protect her chest right?" Love asked.

"Okay, I want the bow, and the chest armor, and… and… and the short sword!" Sweetie Bell exclaimed.

"Now, Rock Kicker has the choice of a broad sword, club, battle axe, wooden shield, and leather vest armor," Di said.

"I want the battle axe, and broad sword, and the club!" button said.

"You sure you don't want the vest or the shield?" Di asked.

"Nope!" he said.

"Okay, now, we're going to let you roll this red eight sided die. Whatever number it lands on we'll multiply it by two. This is going to be your hit points," Di said.

Sweetie Bell rolled the die and it landed on a six.

"Good you've got a hit point range of twelve. That's not too bad, and remember as the game progresses you have a chance to earn experience points. When you do you can upgrade your armor, weapons, and hit points," Di said.

Button rolled his and it landed on a five.

"That's not too bad," Di said.

"I can upgrade later to though right Grandpa?" Button asked.

"Of course you can Button, but we have to wait. Now since Love already has her character sat up let's start the quest. Hmmm… Love what do you want think about freeing the enslaved quest? As I remember Rock Mover got enthralled by Nightmare Moon," Di said.

"Yeah, I'd like to do that quest," Love said as she grinned.

"Okay my little ponies, this starts in the ancient lands of Equestria over a thousand years ago. Long before there was a Ponyville, and in the city of Neighdowell, there was a tavern. This tavern was a favorite spot for mercenaries, magic users, and barbarians. As you look around you see a fight breaking out between a couple of Pegasus Warriors," Di said.

"Why are they fighting?" Love asked.

"Well let me explain.." Di began.

(Nightfall Tavern – Town of Neighdowell)

"I said the Changeling problem is only going to get worse!" a black Pegasus yelled at a turquoise one.

"The Changelings have accepted our peace treaties!" the turquoise one yelled back.

"Both of you stand down! You are warriors for the city of Neighdowell!" Cloud Hopper shouted.

"Keep out of this private," one of the others said.

"Yeah, this is important talk," the other one said.

"Do, all Pegasus warriors squabble over such trivial matters?" a light green Unicorn said.

Both of the Pegasus warriors turned toward the one talking to them.

"What do you want lowly dog? A cursed user of the dark arts does not belong here," the turquoise one said.

"I wanted a drink, but now… Now I'm thinking that I need to teach a couple of stuck up Pegasi a little lesson," the light green unicorn said.

"What could you ever hope to do to us?" the black Pegasus asked.

"Oh, how about transmutation into something a little less stuck up… What do you say to becoming a couple of fuzzy bunnies? I think that would be just fine," she said.

Her eyes closed and she began chanting. A dark mist began to flow from her hooves and floated over to the two Pegasi. It surrounded them and both began to scream as the mist covered them. Then, almost as quickly as it started, the screams stopped. The mist retracted and all that was left was two small, white, fuzzy bunnies. Cloud Hopper looked at the Unicorn as she drew up her dark red cloak around her head and walked back toward a table.

Following her Cloud Hopper stopped when the Unicorn put down a small portrait she had and looked into the green eyes of the young Pegasus Warrior.

"What are you doing?" the Unicorn asked.

"I wanted to say that even though they were wrong there wasn't a need to do that," Cloud Hopper said.

"Oh, and would you rather they fight, hurt some of the patrons in here, and maybe even themselves killed?" the Unicorn asked.

"Well no, but do you have to leave them like that?" Cloud Hopper asked.

"No, I don't have to, and I don't plan on it. They will transform back into their true selves after two days' time. That should give them long enough to consider what they've done," the Unicorn said.

Cloud Hopper stood there looking at her and the Unicorn snorted.

"What is it that you want?" she asked.

"Do you mind if I sit down here?" Cloud Hopper asked.

"Well, I don't see Celestia saying that you can't so I suppose I don't," the Unicorn said.

Cloud Hopper took a seat across from her and pulled out a bit from her coin purse. She called a tavern worker over and ordered a pint of Apple and Honey Mead. She then looked at the Unicorn.

"My name is Cloud Hopper. What's yours?" she asked.

"Magick Wand," the Unicorn said.

"Really?" Cloud Hopper asked.

"And your name is really Cloud Hopper?" Magick asked.

"Ummmm… Yeah, I guess my parents weren't real creative when they named me," Cloud Hopper replied.

"That's fine, so, now that we've gotten to know each other so well how about you enjoy your pint and let me think in peace for a while," Magick said.

She began to look at the portrait again and heard the light tapping of hooves under the table drew her attention.

"Yes?" Magick asked.

"Well, what brings you to Neighdowell?" Cloud Hopper asked.

Seeing that she would have no choice other than to talk to the young Pegasus Magick put her beloved portrait away and looked at the table.

"I come on a quest. A dear one to me was enthralled by the dark ruler Nightmare moon. I've searched for traces of where he could have gone, and might have been done to him. My travels have lead me back here to Neighdowell, and then it has stopped cold. I had hoped that an old friend of mine, Captain Lionheart would still be here, but I learned that the old griffon passed last season. I had hoped to get access into the Pegasus Warrior's records room. There may be some information about him, anything, that could help me find him," Magick said.

"You knew Captain Lionheart?" Cloud Hopper asked.

"Yes, as I said we were old friends," Magick answered.

"I… I can get you into the records room. I owed Lionheart for letting me join with the Warriors. He sponsored me," Cloud Hopper replied.

"I would be deeply in your debt," Magick said.

"There! There she is! It is like I said! A cursed one has came into Neighdowell!" a patron said to three Pegasus warriors. One of them bumped into an Earth Pony who was eating a bowl of thick soup.

The thick soup fell off of the table and the Earth Pony growled.

"That soup was five bits," he said standing up.

"Quiet down ruffian! We are here on official Warrior business!" one of the Pegasi shouted.

"You're going to pay for it, or I'm going to make you wish you had," the Earth Pony said.

"How is a lowly Earth Pony savage going to make me pay for anything?!" the Pegasus asked amused.

The Earth Pony grabbed a club sitting next to him and swung it. The club hit the Pegasus knocking it into a table and causing several steins of Apple and Honey Mead to go flying off of it. Multiple patrons stood up and surrounded the patrons. The Earth Pony faced the other two.

"Now, about my soup, which one of you are going to pay for it?" he asked.

"I'll pay you double what the soup costs if you will help us get out of here!" the Unicorn shouted.

"Well, looks like I get to have a little fun," he said as he swung his club again and connected with a red Pegasus. It raised a long sword just in time to stop the club, but was having a hard time holding the Earth Pony back.

The other Pegasus started to go around him, but then went flying when Cloud Hopper kicked it in the back.

"Fighting dirty huh?" the Earth Pony said as he kicked out and knocked the Pegasus back.

He swung the club again and this time it broke the Pegasus' left wing grounding him. He looked toward the Unicorn and Pegasus that helped him.

"Comeon!" he shouted.

They ran out of the tavern and headed toward the forest west of the town. The Earth Pony lead them toward an old looking building and they ran inside of it. He closed the door and then lit a small Bee's Wax Candle.

"Okay, so, now about my bits," he said.

"I shall pay you, but only when I have your name," the Unicorn said.

"The name's Rock Kicker," he said.

"Rock Kicker I am Magick Wand, and this is Cloud Hopper. I am on a quest and Ms Hopper has agreed to help me with part of it. If you agree to join our group I can promise you an equal share to any treasure we come across," Magick Wand said.

"Weapons too?" he asked.

"Yes, I promise, weapons too," she replied.

"Very well, but I still want my ten bits," he said.

(Mash family Table – Ponyville)

"Oh Sweetie Bell, it looks like it's getting late. I better go ahead and call your sister and let her know that you're still over here," Love said.

"Ummmm… Could… Could I…" she began.

"You want to spend the night?" Love asked.

"Yes, please," she said with a bright smile.

"I'll see if your sister is okay with it. I know that your mom has left you in her care, and if I know Rarity she takes that responsibility very seriously," Love said.

"Mr. Tap sir, do you mind if we play this again tomorrow?" Sweetie bell asked.

"Of course we can. If you two foals want we can try to do the entire quest while I'm here. Does that sound like fun?" he asked.

"Yay!" Buttons exclaimed.

"Okay, but depending on what your big sister says we might end up having to either get you home, or get you two youngsters to bed," Di said as he stood up.

"Sweetie Bell your sister agreed. It seems like there was a big order that came in, and she needs the extra time to work on it," Love said.

"Awesome! Oh, Mr. Tap said that we can play the game some more tomorrow. You'll play with us right?" Sweetie Bell asked.

"Yeah, it won't be the same if you don't mom," Button said.

"Okay, okay, I promise I will play, but I do have to make time to get a few things done, so we might have to play in the afternoon or evening. Okay?" she asked.

"Yay! Cloud Hopper is going to get Magick into the records room!" Sweetie Bell said excitedly.

"And Rock Kicker is going to find some cool new weapons!" Button said as he jumped up and down.

"Okay, now, lets get you two little foals to bed," Love said.

_**(AN: So I wanted to do a little story about Button, Sweetie Bell, and Love Tap er… Love Mash playing a little Dungeons and Dragons. I've been a fan of the game for a long time, and I figured that Love's dad might be an old school gamer. I also figured that Love would be fantastic at D&D and she would enjoy getting to dust off an old character.**_

_**I hope that you enjoy it. I'm going to try to keep this to around seven chapters, and if any of you have any suggestions I'll be glad to try to work them in.**_

_**Thanks,**_

_**LF)**_


	2. Fortune and Glory Kid, Fortune and Glory

_**Button and the Dungeon Master**_

_**Chapter 2 – Fortune and Glory Kid, Fortune and Glory**_

(The Mash Home – Mash Family Table – the next day)

The day had dragged on, or at least it seemed to drag on forever to Button. Sure, he and Sweetie Bell got to play a little more Prance, Prance Revolution before she had to go home, but he was wanting to finish the quest. He needed to finish the game Grandpa Di had started last night, and he even got Rarity to swear that she would let Sweetie Bell come back over to play again.

His mom had invited Rarity over to relax if she wanted to, and maybe even join in on the game if she wanted to try her hoof at it. She had declined on the game, but said that she might go ahead and take them up on the offer of coming over for a bit of relaxing. Button checked the clock again to see what time it was. Rarity and Sweetie Bell had promised that they would be over by six, and it was only three minutes till.

"Come on, come on, come on," he said impatiently tapping his hooves on the table.

"She'll be here Button. That little fillyfriend of yours seems like a good egg," Grandpa Di said as he walked into the room and began setting up the map, and pulling out the character sheets they had created last night.

Button looked back at the clock and could see it setting on six. His eyes went to the door and watched for it to open. There was no movement, nothing, and a frown began to creep over his face.

"Is… is she not going to get to play?" he asked.

"Button, sweetie, you have to have a little patience," Love said from the kitchen. She brought out plate of cucumber and lettuce sandwiches, "And while you're waiting you can help me get the hayfries and bring them out here as well."

Button looked at her and then the door. He wanted to be sitting right there, ready to go, when Sweetie Bell got here. He sighed, got up, and followed his mom into the kitchen. He grabbed the bowl holding the hay fries with his mouth and carried it out to a small card table sat up beside the family table. He looked up when the door opened to see Rarity and Sweetie Bell. The young unicorn smiled and ran over to the table.

"You didn't start yet right?!" she exclaimed.

"Of course not. We couldn't start without Cloud Hopper," Di said.

"Yay!" she said as she took a seat.

"She's talked about this game all day today," Rarity said as she came closer to the table.

She looked at the graph paper and then she noticed Sweetie Bell's character sheet. She began reading the way the character looked and a bright smile crossed her face.

"You made her look like me," she said.

"Well..." Sweetie Bell said.

Rarity pulled her into a hug and smiled brightly.

"That's so sweet!" she exclaimed.

"Rarity, would you like a sandwich and some hayfries?" Love asked.

"Actually, that sounds really good. If you don't mind," Rarity asked.

Of course not, go ahead and get a seat and I'll get you a plate," Love said.

She began getting plates for everyone and then once she served all of them she took her seat and looked down at her own character sheet.

"So, where were we?" she asked.

"Sis, you sure you don't want to play?" Sweetie Bell asked.

"Well… let me watch for a while and then I'll decide," Rarity answered.

"Fair enough, so… My little ponies you find yourselves inside of the hut of Rock Kicker. It's a small Earthen dwelling, something simple and strong which is all the young barbarian needs. The smell of rain begins to seep in from the small cracks in the window and doors," Grandpa Di began

(Rock Kicker's Home – West of Neighdowell)

The sound of the storm picking up began to come through every single crack in the wall and window. Rock Kicker walked toward the corner and dug around in the dirt for a moment before he pulled out a small box. Once it was out he brought out two small half loaves of bread. He tore one of them apart and chewed on it.

"It wasn't scheduled to rain," Cloud Hopper said.

"They're wanting to make our travels harder. It' an old tactic," Magick replied.

She took a seat and looked at the bread Rock Kicker was chewing on.

"What?" he asked.

"Surely you have manners enough to offer your guests something to eat," she said.

"Employers, not guest, and here," he said tossing the other half loaf of bread to her.

She caught it and tore it in half. It was stale, hard, and something he had been saving for a while. She looked around the house and realized that this was a place he must not come too very often.

"We can still go find the information you want on your friend," Cloud hopper said.

"If we go out, go to their sky fortress and walk around they're going to notice. You might be fine, but the two of us aren't exactly Pegasi," Magick replied.

"Yeah, they'll be on us in less than a minute, although a good fight isn't so bad," Rock Kicker said.

"We need to pick our battles. Ms Hopper, how long do they make rains like this last?" Magick asked.

Cloud Hopper tapped her chin with her hoof and sat back on her haunches. Finally after a few seconds she stopped and got up. She looked out the cracked glass in the window and shook her head.

"They aren't supposed to make it rain more than a few inches, but sometimes they claim the orders didn't get through to them," she said.

"So, this could last for days," Rock Kicker said.

"It's possible," Cloud Hopper said.

"Don't they realize that they are going to be putting Neighdowell in danger?" Magick asked.

"Of course they know it. The Pegasi don't care. They have their cloud fortress looming above us," Rock Kicker said.

"That's not true! Most of us like everypony else!" Cloud Hopper exclaimed.

Rock Kicker looked at her and rolled his eyes.

"And those of you who do aren't very high up in their order are you?" he asked.

She wasn't sure how to answer that. She turned away from him and looked out the window.

"If they are doing this to hamper our journey then that means they are looking for us," Magick said.

"Yeah, so what?" Rock Kicker asked.

"We can make it easier for them to find us," Magick answered.

"Okay, did you just lose your hay eating mind?" Rock Kicker asked.

"No, but I think that we can get what we want if we're already on the inside," she replied.

"Ummm… You turned to Pegasi Warriors into fuzzy bunnies, and he might have permanently grounded a sergeant. You don't want to be caught," Cloud Hopper said.

"We don't have to be caught. They just have to think that they've caught us," Magick said.

"What are you talking about?" Rock Kicker asked.

She dug around under her cloak and pulled out a bag of holding. Once it was out she began digging through it until she found a set of three dolls. She pulled them out and then looked at the others.

"I can make temporary copies of us, or to the Pegasi chasing us it will appear to be us. We'll see the dolls, but they will see us. When they grab the dolls we'll follow them to their fortress," Magick said.

"What about being able to fly, or walk on the clouds?" Rock Kicker asked.

Magick's face fell for a second. It was a good point. Unicorns and Earth Ponies couldn't walk on the clouds without magic to help them. And that meant a very special spell that required a good deal of her ingredients. She could cast it, and the spell for the dolls, but that meant that she would be strapped for anything delicate until she could get some more ingredients.

She didn't want to go into the fortress without everything she would need, but this was a chance to get in and perhaps find something. After a few minutes she pulled out two vials and a small glowing leaf.

"I can give us the ability to walk on the clouds, but the spell to make us fly is something I'm not sure that I can do. It's a very delicate spell, and I'm not sure I have everything I need for that," she said.

"I can carry you, or at least one of you," Cloud Hopper said.

"Carrying us one at a time isn't really going to work either," Rock Kicker said.

He looked toward the back of his hut and then grinned.

"You don't have to. There's a mountain in the forest. Its peak reaches the clouds. We can climb it, and then walk straight on to whatever it is we need," he said.

"You're talking about the mountain in the middle of the Forbidden Forest?" Cloud Hopper asked.

"Yeah, look I've been into the forest hundreds of times. If you know where to walk it's not so bad," he said.

"How far into the forest have you gone?" Magick asked.

"About a day and half journey is how far I've went into the forest. The mountain side is within that distance, and I know the paths leading up to it," Rock Kicker said.

"Then it would seem that we have a plan," Magick said.

"Not quite. I know the paths, and I know how to defend myself, what about the two of you?" he asked.

"I am a master of the dark arts. The very Cosmos is my plaything," Magick replied.

"I've been trained to be a Pegasus Warrior, and I can use a bow," Cloud Hopper answered.

He nodded.

"Once we get out into the open they will see us. How long will your copies last?" he asked.

"They'll only last about an hour. If I try to make them last any longer I run the risk of putting our memories and thoughts into them. They would be complete copies, and the Pegasi could torture them for information," Magick replied.

"Hmmm… So we need to get into the forest unseen, or at least faster than they can fall on us," Cloud Hopper said.

"My cloak has anti-detection wards woven into it. It should keep me from being noticed unless someone has seen me before," Magick said.

"We don't even need that. The forest is just a short run from behind the house. We go out the back, run for it, and make it into the forest," Rock Kicker said.

"Is it that close?" Cloud Hopper asked.

"Of course it is. That's why I have my hut here. I don't have to worry about anyone trying to poke around here unless they are actually looking for me," he said.

Magick nodded. It was a good idea. Living this close to the forest meant that he would be away from prying eyes. Although he was a pony like anypony else he was still considered lesser by most of those who lived in Neighdowell. He was an Earth Pony. Most of Neighdowell was Unicorns and Pegasi. There was a few Earth Ponies, but most of them were servants or farmers. It was fairly obvious that they weren't treated the same as all of the other ponies.

She touched the portrait in a pocket in her cloak. He was the same, or at least he seemed very close to the same as the one she was looking for. She moved her hoof away from the portrait. She needed to think on the here and now. She looked up to see Rock Kicker pushing a small section of what looked like the wall out. She walked toward where he had pushed out the wall. To her surprise it was a hidden door to the back of the hut.

"If we're going to run, then we need to run," Rock Kicker said.

The three of them began running toward the forest only to hear the whistling of something flying near them. Magick looked beside them to see arrows flying all over. The cloak was keeping her hidden, but it didn't mean that an arrow couldn't hit her or any of them at some point. They needed in the forest, and they needed in it soon.

"Keep running!" Rock Kicker shouted.

A moment later he let out a grunt of pain, but he didn't stop. The three of them ended up inside of the forest and took a moment. Rock Kicker walked toward the other two and cleared his throat.

"Little help?" he asked.

They looked at him and saw that he had an arrow sticking out of his right flank.

"Are you going to be able to continue?" Magick asked.

"It's an arrow not a death warrant. I mean it didn't hit me in the knee for Celestia's sake," he replied.

Cloud Hopper walked toward him.

"What do we need to know about the forest?" she asked

"It's dark, and if you aren't paying attention to where you are going it can be dangerous. There are dozens of creatures that exist in here that enjoy eating anything that wonders near them," he said as she walked behind him, "Ow! What the hay?!"

"I needed you to take your mind off of me pulling the arrow out," Cloud Hopper said.

"Yeah, well next time let me know," he said.

"We need to get some packing for that," Magick said.

Rock Kicker looked at the ground and then at the area around them.

"I'm not sure if there is a lot that I can use around here," Rock Kicker said.

"I thought that you said that you've been in this forest before!" Cloud Hopper exclaimed.

"I have! I just don't go into it for healing ingredients. I come in here looking for treasure," he said.

"There seems to be some gygax weed around here. It should work for packing, and it does have some healing properties," Magick said.

(Mash Family Table)

Rarity sat back as she watched them stop the game for the night. It was actually fairly interesting. She got up and the sound of thunder erupted.

"Rainbow Dash didn't say a word about a storm, but then we've had such good weather recently I suppose they need to let it rain for a while," Rarity said.

"The both of you are welcomed to sleep here if you don't want to get out in it," Love said as she began putting up the plates, and the bowl that had held the hayfries.

"If it wouldn't be a bother," Rarity said.

"Of course it wouldn't. You and Sweetie Bell can take Dub's and my bed, I'll camp out in Button's room with him, and Dad can sleep on the futon," Love said.

"Thank you so much," Rarity said.

"See, wasn't it fun Rarity?!" Sweetie Bell exclaimed.

"Actually it did look fun," Rarity said.

"There's plenty of room if you want to join the quest," Di said.

"I may, I can create any character I wish right?" she asked.

"Anything that's already in the templates. You'll be a first level like me and Button, but that's okay," Sweetie Bell said.

"Then, I may make one, if I'm not imposing," she said.

"You're not, and it's good to have a larger group," Love said.

_**(AN: Yeah, I had to add Rarity. Of course you know her character is most likely going to have several of her traits. I did throw out a couple of references. Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed the latest chapter.**_

_**Thanks**_

_**LF)**_


	3. The Phoenix King

_**Button and the Dungeon Master**_

_**Chapter 3 – The Phoenix King**_

(The Mash Home – Button Mash's bedroom)

Button stretched and snuggled against the added warmth in his bed. He wasn't sure what it was that was beside him, but it smelled nice, and felt soft, and was snoring lightly. He opened one eye and looked to see a light tan body next to him. The body had a man fixed into a simple braid, and the smell was completely familiar. It took a few seconds for it to register that he was lying next to his mother. He tried to figure out why she was in his bed instead of hers, but soon that was forgotten as soon as the urge that woke him up made itself known again.

He scooted out of bed and began to slowly trot to the bathroom. He rounded the corner and heard the shower going. He knew he passed Grandpa Di in the living room… He knocked on the door and waited for a second.

"Busy!" shouted Sweetie Bell.

His eyes opened wide as he heard her voice and it all came back to him. Rarity and Sweetie Bell had stayed the night. That's why his mom had slept in his bed. He was starting to wonder if maybe she trying to do what he would do when he was still a little foal. After all that was when he was six. He was eight now, and that meant he was practically a stallion, or at least that's what he thought.

"Sweetie Bell I gotta go!" he exclaimed through the door.

"Oh… Um… Don't you have another bathroom?" she asked.

He shook his head and realized that she couldn't see him shaking his head.

"Nooooo," he almost whined as he stood there.

The shower stops and after a moment the door cracks open to reveal Sweetie Bell with two towels wrapped around her. The first one is over her mane, which she has wrapped similar to a turban, and the other around her flanks.

"You sure you can't hold it for just a couple more minutes?" she asked.

He looked at her, the bathroom behind her, and then back at her. He closed his eyes and nodded.

"Thank you," she said before she shut the door.

He wasn't sure how he was going to make it another two minutes. Then again what if it took longer than two minutes for what she was doing? He instantly began regretting agreeing to wait and looked around. This was the only bathroom in the house, and there really wasn't anywhere else he could go. He stood, although his hind legs were beginning to cross, and waited. He heard the sound of someone coming out of his mom's room and saw Rarity.

This was the first time he had ever seen her when her mane wasn't absolutely perfect. Instead it appeared as though she was suffering a horrible case of bed head. Button stared at her for a moment until the older white unicorn glanced around her, saw Button and gave a slight grin.

"Done!" Sweetie Bell said as she came out of the Bathroom.

"Sweetie Bell, you could have waited until we returned to the boutique before taking a shower," Rarity said.

"But we don't have Dazzling Daring Doo Green Apple shampoo," she replied.

Button decided to squeeze by the two of them and shut the door behind him. He made it over to the toilet and never felt so happy to be in his bathroom as he did at that moment. He finished, washed his hooves, and then trotted out of the bathroom. He looked at Rarity and grinned indicating the bathroom if she needed it.

She nodded, disappeared into it, and he walked toward the kitchen. He expected to see his mom there, but she wasn't up yet. He went over to the fridge and looked for an apple juice box. He saw one and dug it out. Put the straw into the juice box and heard the sounds of somepony trotting over to him. He looked up to see Sweetie Bell.

"Do you have another one for me?" she asked.

He looked back at the juice box and then at her. He handed it over and walked back to the fridge. It wasn't like that was the last juice box in the entire fridge… His eyes widened as he scanned the shelf where his juice was always at. It wasn't there. He looked at the shelf below to see if maybe his mom had put it on a different shelf, that happened sometimes, but it wasn't there. His eyes frantically scanned the entire fridge for several agonizing minutes until he realized that he had just given his last juice box away. He turned toward Sweetie Bell who was drinking on it.

"Want a drink?" she asked.

He nodded and she handed the juice box back over to him. He had expected it to simply be gone, but instead she was sharing it with him. He took a small swallow and discovered that was all that was left in it. His eyes moved down to the 'Are you a Winner' Sticker. He grabbed it and pulled. It began peeling off. He closed his eyes unsure if he wanted to look and see what the message was under the sticker. He opened one eye and looking back up at him was an instant win message.

His eyes widened at the sight of it. He had been pulling the tabs off of these juice boxes for the last eight months, and finally he won! He looked at the message.

"Congratulations! You've won 1 (one) free Appletastic Apple Juice Box! (Sales tax not included)," he read aloud.

Sweetie Bell watched him for a second, but instead of doing anything he walked over to the counter and rooted around in the cabinet for a moment before finding a small paper bag. He pulled it out and put the juice box in it.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I won, and I want to be able to get the juice box when we go to the store," he said.

He was going to take the juice box and get a free one. Sweetie Bell understood that, but she wasn't sure why he wasn't celebrating it like he normally would. Then again, he mainly celebrated when he was playing with or against someone else. The sound of a yawn drew their attention and Sweetie Bell looked to see Love Mash walking out of Button's bedroom.

Love brought a hoof up to her muzzle and stifled another yawn. She looked toward the living room and walked to the futon.

"Dad, good morning," she said.

"Mmmm? Oh yeah, good morning," he said as he stretched out his legs.

He moved off of the futon and stood up.

"Sweetie Bell will you and Rarity be joining us for breakfast?" Love asked.

Rarity came walking out of the hall and near where the others were standing.

"Actually, since you were kind enough to let both of us stay here last night would you mind so much if I treated all of you to a little breakfast? I was going to take Sweetie Bell to the Café this morning and treat her to some hay bacon and eggs," Rarity said.

"Are you sure? I don't mind to cook all of us some breakfast," Love replied.

"It's no problem, and besides, like I said this is a thank you for letting us stay the night," Rarity said.

"Okay, I just need to get ready," Love said.

"Love, have you changed how you get ready since you lived at home?" Grandpa Di asked.

"No, not really," she said.

"We're going to be here for a while," he said.

She narrowed her eyes at him and walked over to the futon. She grabbed a pillow and hit him with it. He let out a bark of laughter and did the same to her. Both Button and Sweetie watched the small pillow fight and after a few minutes joined in. Rarity stood watching this loving family play for a few minutes before a pillow was sent toward her and collided with the end of her muzzle. She saw Sweetie Bell laughing and grabbed said pillow. Breakfast could wait, there was something that had to be settled now.

Two and half hours later found them sitting together at the Café. The pillow fight, short lived as it was, ended when Grandpa Di finally surrendered to Love. It had been a good deal of fun, but in the end Button had seen his mom's secret weapon against his Grandpa. She gave him the sad eyes and asked if she was still his princess. Poor Grandpa didn't have a chance.

"Rarity, thank you so much for breakfast. Button, what do you say?" Love Mash asked.

"Thank you Ms Rarity," he said.

"You're very welcomed," she said, "Button, where did you get your hat?"

"Oh, Dad got it for me from Neightendo! He works with them, and they had the special Pony-O flying beanie! It doesn't really fly, but the glide calculator really turns!" he exclaimed.

She studied it for a few minutes and grinned brightly.

"Oh inspiration! Sweetie Bell, how would you like to help me make some clothes?" Rarity asked.

"Really?!" Sweetie Bell asked.

"Really," Rarity answered.

"You'll… You'll still both come over and play right?" Button asked.

"I promise that we'll try to," Rarity said as they excused themselves and got up.

Button watched as Sweetie Bell walked beside Rarity talking happily with her sister.

(Mash Home – Family Table – Later that evening)

Love looked at Button as he sat with his character sheet. She walks over to him and takes a seat beside him. She pulls him into a hug as he looks down at the sheet.

"Do you think that they'll get to come and play?" he asked.

"Well, I know that Rarity promised they would try to, but even if they don't we'll find something else to do," she said.

He nodded and looked back at his character sheet. He wanted to know what Cloud Hopper, Magick, and Rock Kicker was going to do. What would they run into, and what would stand in their way? He began to get up when there came a knocking on the door. Love went to answer it and walked back toward the table with Rarity who was carrying several different, and improved, versions of Button's Beanie.

"What's that?" Button asked.

"It occurred to me that there are a lot of young foals who might would like to have a chapeau like yours," Rarity said as she made one float over to him.

"Consider it a gift for the inspiration your 'beanie' gave me," she said.

He cheered as he held the soft velvet like hat.

"So, do you want to play?" he asked.

Sweetie Bell nodded her head and Rarity grinned.

"Well, she has worked very hard with me today, so I suppose we could both play," Rarity said.

"I was hoping that you would be coming back. I kept your character sheet you had me help you make last night," Grandpa Di said as he walked into the room.

"That's what you did before you came to bed?!" Sweetie Bell asked.

"What character are you?" Button asked.

"You'll see," she said as she took a seat.

"Well, let's see… Where did we leave off at?" Grandpa Di asked, "Ah, that's right we're in the Forbidden Forest."

(Forbidden Forest – about two hundred yards in)

Rock Kicker tried to scratch the Gygax weed pack Magick had woven together and put on and in his wound. There was a slight burning sensation, and it was beginning to drive him nuts.

"Don't pick at it," Magick said as she walked behind him.

"It itches," he replied.

"It's going to itch. That means that it's healing. It's perfectly normal for it to itch because that means it's healing," Magick said.

"How far into the forest is the mountain?" Cloud Hopper asked.

"It's about a day's journey," Rock Kicker said as he looked around the area they were in, "You'll see it when we're there."

They walked, and as he promised Rock Kicker continued to lead them. It was well past half a day when they stopped and looked at a huge rock formation. Rock Kicker walked toward it and walked around a black stone in the middle several times.

"What is it?" Magick asked.

"Someone has moved the stone and uncovered a hidden stairwell," he said back.

"What's down there?" Cloud Hopper asked.

"I'm not sure. There are a lot of ruins out in the forest. Civilizations that date back hundreds, and some thousands, of years. I sometimes raid them to find treasure and take it back with me to sell in Neighdowell, or other places," Rock Kicker said.

"Is it important to our..." Magic was about to ask when a scream erupted from within the now uncovered hidden room.

"Someone might be hurt," Cloud Hopper said.

"If they are in the Forbidden Forest then they have chosen their fate," Magick replied.

The screak erupted out of the hole again and Rock Kicker groaned. Looked at it, and then back at two with him.

"I agree they should have earned a one way ticket to whatever fate they've chosen for themselves, but I'm not going to stand by and let a chance to fight, and maybe get a little treasure or weapons, pass me by," he said.

Magick rolled her eyes and knew that talking to either of them right now would be futile. They were going to follow the underground stairwell down, and they were going find the owner of that voice that's screaking. She also knew that Rock Kicker is the one who knows the safest route to the mountain. If he didn't she would seriously consider leaving both of them to their own devices.

Instead she found herself following them into the darken cavern. The stone that makes up the stairs and walls appeared to be crumbling. Each step is followed by the sound of a stone shifting under the weight of somepony's hoof, and it only seems to get louder the deeper they go. The stairwell itself seems to go on forever. In front of them is darkened, and so is behind them. It is Magick who produced them the small amount of illumination they have. She stops once they reach the floor.

Rock Kicker looked at her and then motioned his head toward the wall. She saw a torch and lit it with the small fireball she had created. The torch sputters slightly but remains lit and the flame it produces shines brighter than the small orb of fire she had made.

"HELP ME!" the voice they heard earlier screaked.

Nodding the three of them head in the direction of the voice and find a soft orange unicorn. She turns toward them and screamed again.

"For the love of Celestia help me!" she screamed.

Rock Kicker moved forward and found what she was screaming about. The animated skeleton was pushing against the rotted wooden door she is holding shut. Every once in a while it shoved a sword into the door which comes out the other side.

"Stand back," he said.

She followed his command and the door opened revealing the skeleton of a long dead Earth Pony. Before it could come any closer Rock Kicker took his club and swung it hard at the skeleton. It brought up the sword to block and to his surprise it held its own. He pulled back and the skeleton began to push the blade forward. He dodged, but not as quickly as he would hope. The tip of the blade managed to graze his chest. Still, this time his club connected with the skeleton caving its skull in.

He watched as it fell to the ground and spat at it. Even though he himself didn't use magic he could sense the dark power that rose off of the bones and seemed to linger in the air.

"There is powerful magic here," Magick said.

"Of course, that is why I am down here. I heard of this tomb from the local legends and came seeking the golden fleece of the Phoenix King. It is said to hold all of the magic of every unicorn that was part of his council. He had each of them drained, and their powers placed into the fleece," the soft orange pony said.

"Who are you?" Magick asked.

The orange pony smiles and looks at her.

"I am known as Jewel Chaser," she said.

"And why do you need the fleece?" Cloud Hopper asked.

"I make magical armor and weapons. Well, fashionable armor and weapons. The cloak you're wearing works, I suppose, but it seems so dated. Perhaps you would prefer to have a newer one yes? It is something that I could do with all ease. As I said I make armor, weapons, and other magical items," Jewel Chaser replied.

"My cloak is fine, but you should rethink your quest," Magick said.

"I can't. The order I must fill demands something as powerful as the fleece," Jewel Chaser said.

"Why did you take the order if you knew you would have to get something like this?" Rock Kicker asked.

"You don't turn down the General of the Pegasus Warriors for a commission when they come to you. You agree to do it and find a way of doing it on time," Jewel Chaser said.

Rock Kicker snorted and shook his head.

"How could you work for them? Don't you see what they treat your and my people? Do you not understand how they are?" Rock Kicker asked.

"It doesn't matter. If I turned down his commission they would have found someone else to do it, and I would have been tried for something that I had not done," she said.

"What does, whatever it is, that you're making for the general do?" Cloud Hopper asked.

Jewel Chaser smiled and sat down on her haunches.

"It is able to absorb the magical abilities of the Unicorns around it and channel it into magic the wearer can use," she said.

"And you thought this was a good idea to make for a Pegasus Warrior General?!" Magick asked.

"Well, when you say it that way," Jewel Chaser began.

"If what she's saying true then we need to find this fleece," Rock Kicker said.

"Why?" Cloud Hopper asked.

"Think about it. Even if she doesn't finish someone else will find out about this place. They will come looking for it, and when they do I'm certain it won't be pretty," Rock Kicker said.

"Okay, what did you hear about this place?" Magick asked.

"Well, that the Phoenix King himself had it built, and that he walled the fleece up with himself. There's legends that he had a cursed black magic user trap his very soul inside of his body making it immortal, and giving him the magical ability to animate the dead," Jewel Chaser said.

"Oh, this is so much fun. You know you were absolutely right, we needed to come down here. I can see how well this is going turn out," Magick said to both Cloud Hopper and Rock Kicker.

_**(AN: Okay, this is where I am stopping for the evening. That said, I think it's a pretty good set up. Ah, a nice Lich for them to face, and plenty of the undead along the way. I seriously hope that all of you have enjoyed this so far.**_

_**Thanks,**_

_**LF)**_


	4. The Phoenix King Part II

_**Button and the Dungeon Master**_

_**Chapter 4 – The Phoenix King Part II**_

(The Phoenix King's underground tomb maze)

The room ahead of them shinned brightly. Rock Kicker stood at the entrance looking at the piles of gold and jewels. He started to step into the room when something physically pulled him back. He turned to see a familiar looking dark mist around his waist and back hooves.

"We don't know if there is a spell or enchantment over that room. If we just go into it we could be sitting off a trap," Magick said.

"Well, why don't you do a check to see if it's enchanted?" Jewel Chaser asked.

"I'm not the only unicorn here, so why don't you do it?" Magick asked.

"I'm not really good at most magic. I mean I can do some scrying, I can bring out the truth, and I have the ability to sense treasure and power, but I'm just not that good at most magic," she said.

"So, unless we're hunting for a treasure, and facing two people who always tells the truth or lies, you're pretty much useless," Magick replied.

"Hey, I said I can sense power!" she shot back.

"Fine, oh powersensing one, what do you sense in there?" Magick asked.

"Not really anything," she said.

"Because enchantments and spells don't release power until they're tripped," Magick replied.

"I know traps when I see them," Rock Kicker said.

"Then why did you try to walk in there?" Magick asked.

"Because there's a buttload of treasure in there!" Rock Kicker said.

"You're going to walk into a room full of treasure in a tomb of a powerful lich king, not worrying about a trap, because your mind shut off at seeing the treasure?" Magick asked.

"Look at it!" Rock Kicker said pointing a hoof toward it.

Magick face hoofed.

"Okay, look, it's obvious there is some kind of trap set up on the room. Either walking in or touching the treasure is going to set it off. I'm not sure which. Jewel, you said you knew about this tomb, so I'm going to ask if you know at least some of the lay out," Magick asked.

"Not really, I mean I know the fleece is toward the bottom of this place," Jewel Chaser replied.

"Magick, can you do a sweep spell over the room?" Cloud Hopper asked.

"I can, but I don't want to have to alert anything that can sense magic were we are if I don't have to," she said.

"Then why did you want me to do it?!" Jewel Chaser asked.

"One, because I didn't think that your magic would be dark magic, and two because if you could do it there was no guarantee that you would," Magick replied.

"Okay, so, if we enter the room we run the risk of getting cursed, or having a trap go off, but we don't know if there is even a choice or not right?" Rock Kicker asked.

"Basically," Magick replied.

"Then it seems like we don't have a choice. Magick, why don't you go ahead and see if the room itself is protected. If it isn't we'll move forward. If you want to see if the treasure is that would be awesome, but you don't have to. We'll cross the room, see where it takes us, and then head further down," Rock Kicker said.

Magick looked at him for a moment and then nodded. In truth it was better than just standing here, and if her magic did alert something there was good chance they would be far enough away from this point not to be a danger. She closed her eyes and focused her senses. The spell itself was similar to scrying, but slightly different. She wasn't looking into the future, nor was she trying to use something to look on or into. How it was the same was how it showed her what was there. Scrying saw future events touched with magic. This allowed her to see magic.

She opened her eyes and looked ahead of her. This was part of the blessing and curse of being one of the dark magic users, of being a cursed one, whatever she saw with the sight would remain part of her forever. No matter how beautiful or terrifying it was she would always see it in the back of her mind. Her eyes opened and she still saw the treasure, but ghost like dragons sat upon different piles. They seemed to call to her to touch the piles. It was most likely what was drawing Rock Kicker.

She closed her eyes again and the sight left her. She turned toward Rock Kicker and opened her eyes slowly. Seeing that the sight was indeed gone she breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Some of the treasure has been cursed. It has the dragon touch upon it," she said.

"What's the dragon touch?" Cloud Hopper asked.

"It's a curse that turns the unwitting pony that touches it into the last dragon that owned the treasure. You lose yourself and crave nothing more than collecting treasure and wealth. It makes guardians for the tomb," Rock Kicker said.

Magick looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"I said that I hunt treasure, and I have to know some about the traps that could be set. I suppose it would be a bad idea to touch any of it then right?" he asked.

"I don't know how much of it cursed, but to be safe I wouldn't touch any of it," Magick said.

"It's a shame, there are some beautiful jewels in there," Jewel Chaser said.

"Not worth it if it means becoming a greedy dragon," Cloud Hopper said.

"I don't know. I mean being a dragon could be helpful at times. Scales that are thicker than most of the Pegasi Warrior's armor, the ability to breathe fire, the ability to fly, and an extremely long life," Rock Kicker said.

"And the entire lifetime would be spent down here guarding a treasure and tomb that you would never leave," Magick replied.

"You're right. Okay, let's cross the room," Rock Kicker said.

They entered the room and it was hard, for all of them, to not walk over and begin filling whatever they could with gold and jewels. The draw they felt was almost too much, and by the time they reached the other side of the room both Rock Kicker and Jewel Chaser was having to be pulled out of the room. Once they were through the open doorway closed leaving them trapped in a long hallway.

Rock Kicker looked at it and studied the hall. This wasn't like the treasure room. He didn't feel a draw, but instead there was a heavy feeling here. It felt as if something didn't want them walking through the hall. He eyed the walls of the hall suspiciously. He studied them and could see something hanging about halfway down the hall. A single earth pony skull was barely sticking out of the wall.

He pulled a bit from his bag and tossed it to the floor. When he did several long wooden spikes came out and stretched across the room. After a moment they retracted back into the wall. He looked further down the hall and could see a switch that was near the ceiling. There was no telling if it would be trap, but as far as he could tell there was no other choice.

"Cloud Hopper, do you see that switch?" he asked as he pointed his hoof toward it.

"Yeah, wait, you want me to fly down there don't you?" she asked.

"There's really no other choice," he said.

"What if it's a trap?" she asked.

"We're stuck here unless you do it," he said.

She groaned and looked ahead of her. Taking off she flew down to the other end of the room and grabbed the switch. She pulled down on it and the sound of stone began to move. They looked at the end of the hall as the wall separated and revealed several glowing stones on the floor.

"It's a map!" Jewel Chaser exclaimed.

"Guys, the switch is going back up and I can't hold it much longer!" Cloud Hopper shouted.

"It looks like we have to try to do this one at a time. Okay, I say we try to make it across as soon as possible!" Magick exclaimed.

"both of you go first," Rock Kicker said.

"Wait, what about you?" Magick asked.

"I'm going to be studying that map and hopefully I'll remember where the stones are, but you both need to move now!" he shouted.

They nodded and began moving down the hall. Magick went first and followed the steps, although she nearly stepped off of the trail twice. Jewel Chaser seemed to move quite a bit quicker. She reached the end and then waved to Rock Kicker. He began to follow the map, but about halfway through Cloud Hopper grunted and the switch began to close faster. He could see the wall closing up and tried to move even quicker. As he was near the end the fact that three stones stood between him and the end of the room.

"Jump!" Cloud Hopper said.

He closed his eyes, jumped, and barely touched the end stone. The long wooden spikes came out and caught a bit of his tail. He pulled loose and looked back to see a tuff of hair suspended in the air. Breathing his own sigh of relief he looked at the others.

"Okay, lets get moving," he said.

They looked at the door ahead of them and opened it. It revealed another stairwell, and this one glowed a dim red. They slowly walked down it until they reached a glowing red door. Magick studied it and didn't need the sight to tell her this was dark magic. She started to reach out to it, but it opened on its own.

They walked inside and sitting on a throne in the center of the room was a mummified skeleton of a Unicorn. It's eyes had been replaced by rubies, all of its teeth had been replaced by razor sharp diamonds, and on its back was a golden fleece. Jewel Chaser stepped forward and a sickening pop echoed through the room. They watched as the skeleton began to look up at them. The rubies glowed a brilliant red and its mouth began to open.

"Welcome to the lair of the Phoenix King!" it exclaimed its eyes watching Jewel Chaser, "You've braved my traps, faced my guards, and still made it to see me. Such bravery should be rewarded. Tell me travelers, what do you desire?"

"Sire, we seek the golden fleece of power," Jewel Chaser said.

"Ah, you wish to force me to part with my beloved fleece do you? Very well, I shall grant it to you if you can prove your worth. To reach it will be difficult, too difficult to do alone, but only one can touch it, if their soul is pure and do not wish for its power, or my throne," he said.

Jewel began to step forward when several piles of bones began to pick themselves up and march on them.

"More skeletons! Seriously, that's what you're going to throw at us?" Rock Kicker asked.

A roar echoed from behind the king and two Minotaur skeletons walked toward them.

"You had to ask didn't you," Magick said.

(Mash family table – two hours later)

"Well I think that's a good place to stop," Di said.

"Wait, what about the Phoenix King, and the fleece?!" Rarity asked.

"Well, we can finish this part of the quest tomorrow, but I think that the younger members of our group need to catch a little sleep," he said.

She looked at Sweetie Bell who was trying to stay away and the same was with Button Mash. She nodded.

"I have to run the boutique tomorrow, but afterward I wouldn't mind playing again. Would it be possible to invite someone else into this who might enjoy it?" she asked.

"The more the merrier right Dad?" Love asked.

"Well, I don't mind, but they will have to wait until we've finished the Phoenix King's tomb," Di said.

_**(This is a slightly shorter chapter, but I wanted to go ahead and post it. Thanks for reading!**_

_**LF)**_


End file.
